This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Confocal Raman microscopy is a powerful technique for chemical imaging mainly because of its ability to provide chemical composition with high spatial resolution. Raman mapping of a cell were done by researchers. However, imaging live cell is still challenging because of the weak Raman signal strength. Confocal Raman microscopy will be developed based on NIR laser. This system can be used to study malaria-infected RBC and cancer cells as well as to find a relation between sub cellular structure and other biophysical parameters such as refractive index variations inside of a cell.